yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Jesse Cox
Jesse Louis Cox is a YouTube personality, voice actor and friend of the Yogscast. He regularly works alongside TotalBiscuit and other members of the Polaris network. History Jesse first started out on OMFGcata in early Cataclysm Beta, showing classes and quests etc. As his fanbase grew he went on to show raid scenarios, hcs, and other features like cata weekly reviews. From this his number of fans kept increasing and there was a craving for Jesse to play more games. Jesse had to quit playing WoW because he didn't have the time for it anymore, although he is in the beta testing of Hearthstone. Other big hits on his channel include Skyrim, Rift, Amnesia, Game Dev Tycoon, and many others. While he does produce Minecraft content, most of it is him showcasing the cool creations of others (Outside the Blocks), or behind-the-scenes videos about the custom-map he is making alongside his team of builders (RPG-makers). In-Yogiverse *Jesse appeared in all three of the Calmere Nightmare Two Custom/Adventure Maps series. He seemed to be a rather inexperienced player, being less skilled than Xephos or Honeydew. *Jesse Cox appeared in an unboxing of Bioshock Infinite. He consequently hugged Simon, trapping Dodger in the embrace. They started rubbing their beards together, traumatizing Dodger. They then proceeded to rub their beards against her own face, further disturbing her. *Whilst Jesse was learning how to play Minecraft, he got help from multiple youtubers who helped him throughout multiple videos. Some of these youtubers include SlyFoxHound and Simon and Lewis themselves. Series Ongoing: *Fan Friday *Outlast: Whistleblower *Valiant Hearts *Revenge of the Q&A *RPGmakers *The Greenlight Returns Category:People Category:YouTube Category:Non-Yogscast Category:Polaris Complete: *Among the Sleep * Child of Light * Tesla Effect: A Tex Murphy Adventure *Wolfenstein: The New Order *Yesterday *Shadow Warrior *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls *Bioshock Infinite: Burial at Sea (Part 2) *Tokyo Jungle *South Park: The Stick of Truth *Metal Gear Rising: Revengance (Blade Wolf DLC) *Metal Gear Rising: Revengance (Original Campaign) *Marlow Briggs and the Mask of Death *Broken Age *Divinty: Original Sin Alpha *Saints Row IV: Enter the Dominatrix *Ryse: Son of Rome *Saints Row IV *Dead Space 3 w/ Dodger *The Cat Lady *Saints Row IV Special: How the Saints Saved Christmas *Battlefield 4: Levoloution w/ Crendor (Multiplayer Destruction) *Bioshock Infinte: Burial at Sea (Part 1) *Borderlands 2 (DLC Previews) *Coxtober: Outlast *Beyond: Two Souls *Dishonored: The Brigmore Witches *Cube World (Alpha Preview) *Kerbal Space Program w/ Myndflame *Game Dev Tycoon *Bioshock Infinite *Far Cry 3 Co-op w/ Crendor *Dishonored: The Knife of Dunwall *Far Cry 3 *Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon *Dead Space 2 *Sim City Beta w/ Crendor *Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm *Dishonored *Dead Space *Weekend w/ Crendor: Double Dragon Neon *Weekend w/Crendor: Tokyo Jungle *Uncle Jesse's Farm w/ Crendor (Farming Simulator 2013) *Political Simulator 2012 w/ Crendor *Terraria: The Next World Generation w/ TotalBiscuit *Revelations 2012 w/ Crendor *Weekend 2 w/Crendor Go Go Nippon: My First Trip To Japan Canceled: *Final Fantasy XIII *Ride To Hell: Retribution On Hold/Unknown Status: *Outside the Blocks *Hearthstone *Heroes of the Storm *Jesse Sells Out *GOG and Jesse Presents *Starbound Beta w/ TotalBiscuit *Terraria 1.2 w/ TotalBiscuit *Omikron: The Nomad Soul *Skyrim Category:People Category:YouTube Category:Non-Yogscast Category:Polaris Quotes *"You just gotta hammer the bag for a while!" (The Co-Optional Podcast) *"Hello therbdobdaboo!" (Game Dev Tycoon) * "Shut up wolves, bring me a beer!" (TGS Podcast) * "Knocking out the Juice!" (TGS Podcast) Trivia * Jesse voiced the character Genji the Pollen Prophet in the game Awesomenauts, Spriticus in Heroes of Newerth, Old Druid in The Silver Lining: Episode 1 - What Is Decreed Must Be and multiple characters in This Is Vegas. *He is also the voice actor of the goat-slug ´Yorks´ in the adult animation show ´Broken Quest´. *He also did the voice acting for 3 characters in the "Tales of the Past 3" World of Warcraft movie in 2007. Link to the movie: http://www.gamona.de/videos/world-of-warcraft,tales-of-the-past-3:video,652334.html *Before starting on YouTube Jesse was a teacher; his teaching profile can still be found here: http://www.youthbuildcolumbus.info/jesse-cox.html. *Jesse is occasionally joked as the "American Simon" and Simon joked as the "British Jesse" largely due to their similar appearances, long flowing beards and senses of humour.. *Jesse has broken the law live on air on the 39th episode of The TGS Podcast when he illegally got sent a case and 1L bottle of the Scotland-exclusive fizzy drink, Irn-Bru by a fan and drunk a can live on air. Needless to say, the mass amount of sugar (as well as a certain chemical which bans it anywhere but Scotland) made Jesse hyperactive which made Jesse rage at TB and Dodger which is still to this day, one of the funniest moments in the podcast's history. *He has been on the Shadow of Israphel server, with his player.dat being found in the world file. *He is one of the three hosts of the Co-optional Podcast (previously known as The Gamestation Podcast), along with TotalBiscuit and Dodger. The Yogscast is a sub-network of Polaris, and Simon appeared in episode 6 of the TGS Podcast and Sips appeared in episode 11 of the Co-optional Podcast. *Jesse has a commitment to always finishing games he starts playing through. However, there are only 2 games that Jesse has gave up on, one of those games being Final Fantasy XIII. He gave up due to the game being the complete opposite of what a final fantasy game should be as well as the game's main character, Lightning, being the most bland and uninteresting character in a FInal Fantasy game to date. *The other one of those games was Ride to Hell: Retribution which Jesse gave up on because the game was atricously bad to the point where it became unbearable to enjoy or even play. *Jesse hosts a podcast with his friend, Wowcrendor called Cox n' Crendor in the Morning. This podcast structure is taken directly from American Morning news shows. * Jesse has been in episode #6 the Polaris series "Simple Simon" where Simon is asked simple questions about the special guest, in this case, Jesse. He has subsequently been featured in two separate animated version of "Simple Simon," both being posted on the "Yogscast Lewis & Simon" as well as the Polaris channels. * Jesse has mentioned in the beginning of his Valiant Hearts series that he use to be a History Teacher. Gallery Jesse-Cox-2.jpg Jesse-Cox-3.gif Simon and Jesse.PNG|Simon, Jesse Cox, And Dodger 180px-Jcox.jpg|Jesse's Teaching Career Photo|link=http://www.youthbuildcolumbus.info/jesse-cox.html Category:People Category:YouTube Category:Non-Yogscast Category:Polaris